Thankful
by Trory
Summary: Eine Songfic zu Kelly Clarkson's Thankful. Es dreht sich um Lorelai und Luke! Please R&R!


Hier meine nächste Songfic Mit dieser möchte ich rüberbringen wieso Lorelai Luke liebt. Ich hoffe das es mir einigermaßen gelungen ist! Sagt einfach was ihr denkt!

_Disclaimer: _Mir gehört nichts. Das Copyrigt für das Lied liegt bei Kelly Clarkson, und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Songfic!

Jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen Und vergesst nicht mein kleines Review ;)

* * *

Thankful

Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an den Tag als ich dein kleines Cáfe zum ersten Mal betrat. Alles war neu, und so frisch. Aber mein Durst nach meinem heißgeliebten Kaffee war wie immer unstillbar.

Wir kannten uns noch nicht, und doch wusste ich das wir zueinander gehören. Du wusstest es auch, dem bin ich mir sicher. Hast dich geweigert mir meinen Kaffee zu geben, und ich habe dir daraufhin dein Horoskop vorgelesen.

Und jetzt acht ganze Jahre nach diesem Tag bewohnt es immer noch deine Geldbörse. Womit habe ich dich verdient? Einen solch wunderbaren Mann.

Du kennst mich besser als ich mich selber kenne. Weißt mehr über mich als es je ein Mensch wusste. Ich liebe dich einfach. Alles an dir, von deiner Baseballmütze bis hin zu deinen Flanellhemden.

You know my soul  
you know everything about me there's to know  
you know my heart  
how to make me stop & how to make me go about you don't you know

Ich bin dir so unglaublich dankbar für alles. Du schenkst mir Liebe und Geborgenheit. Nirgends fühle ich mich wohler als bei dir, in deinen starken Armen.

Wir haben uns oft gestritten. Du hast mir gesagt Kaffee sei schlecht für mich, aber ich lies mich nicht davon abbringen das ich Kaffee einfach liebe - aber nicht so sehr wie ich dich liebe.

Du hast mir immer geholfen, hast sogar meine Fehler für mich ausgebessert. Du bist einfach großartig und wunderbar. Ich erinnere mich gut wie du mein kaputtes Fenster reparieren wolltest - du bist für mich über einen Baum geklettert und hast dich verletzt.

Wir hatten gute und schlechte Zeiten. Zu gut erinnere ich mich an eine der schlechten Zeiten, ich war einsam und trostlos ohne dich, fühlte mich allein und verloren. Doch ich habe wieder zu dir gefunden.

Ich liebe dich so sehr wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben einen anderen Mann geliebt habe. Mit dir möchte ich Alt werden, und an deiner Seite sterben, dich sehen bevor ich ins Jenseits wandere...

that i'm thankful  
for the blessing  
and the lessons that i've learned w/you  
by my side  
that i'm thankful so thankful for the love  
that you keep bringing in my life  
in my life  
Thankful so thankful

Du bist der einzige der meine Gedanken kennt, der weiß wie ich denke, was ich will und wo meine Schwächen sind.

Ich hab dich oft im Schlaf beobachtet, deine Gesichtszüge auswendiggelernt und mich nur noch mehr in dich verliebt. Deine süßen kleinen Grübchen wenn du träumst. Träumst du von mir? Von unserer Zukunft?

Wir haben viel gelacht. Immer wieder habe ich Streits von dir und Taylor mitbekommen. Innerlich liebst du diese Streits, wie er sich dann aufregt, und doch seinen Willen nicht bekommt. Das liebe ich auch an dir.

Du weißt was du willst. Lässt dich nicht beirren und gehst immer deinen Weg, ohne von ihm abzukommen. Dafür bewundere ich dich.

Mit dir würde ich bis ans Ende der Welt gehen, so wohl fühle ich mich in deiner nähe. Für dich würde ich auch alles aufgeben, nur um bei dir zu sein. Ich liebe dich so sehr.

You know my thoughts  
before i open up my mouth & try to speak  
you know my dreams  
must be listening when i'm talking in my sleep  
i hope you know  
i love having you around me don't you know

Weißt du das ich im Moment so glücklich bin wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr war? Ich habe dir mein Herz geschenkt, und ich weiß das ich es keinem würdigerem hätte schenken können.

Wenn ich traurig bin dann bist du für mich da. Du weißt genau was du tun musst um mich aufzumuntern, tust es schon unwissentlich. Gerne schenke ich dir mein schönstes lächeln.

Seit ich dich in meinem Leben habe macht es noch sehr viel mehr Sinn. Auch wenn meine Mutter sehr lange dachte das du nicht gut genug für mich bist. Aber ich weiß: Du bist viel zu gut für mich!

Ich liebe dich Luke Danes, und keinen sonst.

Don't you know that i'm thankful for the moment  
when i'm down you always know how to make me smile  
thankful for the moments & the joy that your bringing to my life


End file.
